St Paddy's Day Surprise
by Maisy13
Summary: The gang gathers on St. Patrick's Day. One shot. GSR


**Disclaimer:** CSI and it's characters belong to a whole list of people, but I'm not one of them. Please don't sue me.

**A/n:** Felt the need to write a little something before my next casefile. Let me know what you think. Enjoy. Also, this (Eheeh) is supposed to be the sound made on a game show when you get the answer wrong. If you can think of a better way to spell it, let me know.

* * *

Grissom wandered into the break room and caught the tale end of a conversation between Greg and Nick. "… and of course I ended up with green urine." Greg was saying. 

Grissom stopped mid way to the coffeepot. "I'm sorry Greg, did you just say you had green urine?"

Greg laughed as he reclined in his chair. "Yeah, I was telling Nick here about the time in college when my buddies and I spent St. Paddy's day weekend down in Savannah Ga. Man, those southern belles know how to treat a guy." Greg winked at Nick. "See, they dyed all the beer green, and as I imbibed quite a bit, the next day when I woke up with a bursting bladder, my urine was green."

Sara came in just then. "Are you telling the green urine story again Greg? I wouldn't think that would be something to be proud of."

"I was just explaining to Grissom about what I was telling Nick." Greg began.

"Um yeah, so what brought on this particular conversation?" Sara said, walking over and standing by Grissom at the counter.

"We were talking about having a St. Paddy's day party. Problem is, neither of us can have it at our places." Nick answered. "Greg's apartment is just too small, and my apartment is being painted, so I'm staying at a hotel."

"Why don't you just have the party at the hotel?" Grissom asked, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Did you give me a raise I'm not aware of?" Nick laughed. "My room is so small, I barely fit in it, and forget about booking any kind of room for the party. I don't have the money. Besides, I think the place is totally booked."

"What place is totally book?" Catherine asked as she and Warrick strolled into the room.

Nick filled them in on the party they wanted to have, and the trouble they were having finding a place for it. "Well, don't look at me. Lindsey is having a sleepover this weekend, and there's no way I'm bringing you guys around a bunch of impressionable girls." Catherine opened the fridge and pulled out her lunch.

Everyone turned to look at Warrick. "Oh, no! I'm sorry guys, but Tina wouldn't want that. She's working Friday night, and planning on sleeping on Saturday, so there's no way that's happening."

"Ah, and another attempt at meeting the wife is foiled." Greg teased.

"You guys know I want you to meet her, but there's just never a good time." Warrick sat and started opening the fast food bag he'd been carrying.

"Well, I guess that only leaves one place." Nick swiveled his chair and looked at Sara, along with everyone else.

"Hey, I didn't say I even wanted to GO to this party, much less host it. Although, as it happens my apartment is being fumigated and I couldn't do it even if I wanted to." At the word fumigate, Grissom's head had snapped towards her. Looking at her over the top of his glasses, he cleared his throat.

"You wouldn't be trying to kill some of my little friends, now would you?" Sara looked at him innocently.

"As a matter of fact your little friend, commonly know as the ant, has decided to take up residence in my place, so yes, I plan on eradicating them." She gave him a guileless smile.

"Here, here! I'm all for the death of those little bastards." Nick piped up, and everyone turned to him with a smile.

"Nick, you're the only one I will allow that kind of talk from. The rest of you should have more respect."

Greg's smile turned down. "Aw, I guess that means that there'll be no party then." He got up and tossed the remains of his lunch in the trash.

Grissom looked at the dejected faces of his crew, and said something that was totally against anything he'd done in the past. "If you guys promise that it won't get too out of hand..." he paused to take a deep breath. "…you can have it at my place." He finished in a rush.

As he looked around the room, he took in the shocked faces of all of his crew; the most shocked of them all belonged to Sara. He looked at her, and all he could do was shrug.

* * *

"How many years have we worked together?" Sara asked as she rushed around the apartment gathering up her possessions. It was a good thing she hadn't completely moved in, and most of the things that were hers were small. "And how many times in all those years have you invited everyone over to your house?" 

"Sara, I'm sorry. They just all looked so dejected. I've been trying to open up, as you know, and it seemed like the perfect time to start. They won't be here until tomorrow, so we have plenty of time to hide your things."

Sara stopped and looked at him. "I know you're trying to open yourself up to people, and believe me, there's no one happier about that than me, but it wouldn't hurt you to talk these things over with me, the woman in your life."

Grissom walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes dear. I'll make sure to do that in future." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, working his way up to her ear. He nipped her lobe, then whispered, "Am I forgiven?"

Sara wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in deeper. "Of course. So, you want to get this stuff put away, or do you want to take a little break?"

Grissom leaned down and engulfed her in a long, lingering kiss. "Does that give you an answer?"

Slowly, she nodded and brought his head down for another kiss. Whispering against his lips. "Plenty of time to get this stuff done."

* * *

They were awakened the next morning by the banging on the front door. Grissom slowly raised his head, and peered at the clock. Sara leaned up and looked at it over his shoulder. "Who is that at nine AM on a Saturday?" 

Grissom climbed out of bed and grabbed his robe. "I don't know, but I'm going to tell them exactly where they can go instead." Belting his robe, he made his way to the front door. He opened the door without looking through the peephole, and was surprised to be pushed aside as Catherine came bustling in. She was followed closely by Nick, Warrick, and Greg.

"Did I miss something? Why are you guys here so early?" Grissom asked as they swept into the living room.

"I couldn't take one more minute of the gaggle of teenage girls at my place. They were up at six AM making a racket, and that's with not getting to sleep until after one." She lifted up the bags in her hands. "I decided to bring the makings for corned beef and cabbage."

Nick lifted the bag that he carried. "Yeah, and I've got the drinks. Irish whiskey, and Guinness. Mmm, the taste of Ireland."

Grissom raised his eyebrow and looked at the three guys. "And why are you three here so early?"

"Well, there was no reason to stay at the hotel, so I decided to come on over, and I called Warrick and Greg to let them know what I was doing. They decided to come along."

Grissom's eyes shifted towards the bedroom door as he listened to this. "Oookkaayy…" he drew the word out. "Well, why don't you guys make yourself comfortable while I go shower and get ready." He nodded toward the living room and headed towards the bedroom. Slipping in, he found Sara lying across the bed, wearing nothing. "What are you doing?" he whispered urgently.

Talking softly she said, "Waiting for you. Who was at the door?" She rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Grissom stood staring for a few moments, before she prompted him with a softly spoken "Gil?"

"Uh, it's Catherine and the guys. They decided to come early."

Sara's mouth dropped. "But… it's only nine in the morning. Who shows up that early?" Sara ran towards the dresser and pulled it open. Turning with a tee-shirt in each hand, she asked. "What am I doing? How am I going to get out of here?"

Grissom walked to her and grasped her shoulders. "Sara, calm down. Now, I told them I was going to shower, so that buys up some time." He smiled at her. "Since you also have to shower, I suggest you join me."

Sara stared at him, aghast. "Gil! What has gotten into you? Almost the entire night shift is out there, and you're actually suggesting we just go and take a shower?" She peered at him intently. "You know very well if we go into that shower together we…" she gasped. "You DO know what will happen, and you're willing to do that anyway?!"

Grissom shrugged. "Well, it's not like they'll come busting into the shower and catch us. C'mon, you know you want to." He leaned down and started nibbling at her lips. "Take a chance."

She stared at him for a few seconds, then slowly began to smile.

* * *

Greg flipped through the channels on the television. He was using the favorite button on the remote. "Hey guys look, Grissom has the DIY network as one of his favorite channels. I wouldn't have thought he'd be into that kind of stuff." He continued searching. "And look, he also has HGTV as a favorite. Man, you think you know someone." 

Nick came over and sat down next to him. "What about the Discovery Channel? Does he have that one?"

"Hold on, I'll check." He flipped through a few more channels, finally coming upon the one in question. "Yep, it's there."

"Ah ha! I knew it." Nick smiled in satisfaction.

Catherine came in from the kitchen. "Guys, stop messing around with the TV. Find something to watch and stick with it."

Catherine looked around the place. "You know, he has changed some things around here." She looked at the couch where the guys were sitting. "Hey, are those throw pillows? And I think that couch is bigger also."

The guys looked around. Nick turned with a smug smile. "I told you he was seeing someone. No man has throw pillows unless he's, one, in a relationship, or two, a Queer Eye alum."

Warrick scoffed at this. "C'mon Nick, some single straight guys have throw pillows."

Nick shook his head. "Only if they're left over from a relationship."

Warrick settled himself into the chair. "Well, whatever the case is, I think we should leave Grissom his privacy."

Catherine was thoughtful for a moment. "Warrick's right guys. Will one of you come help me in the kitchen?"

The three looked at each other and finally Warrick sighed. "Sure, I'll help you." He got up and followed her in.

Nick and Greg had settled on a cartoon channel, and had entered into a heated discussion on whether Scrappy had been a valid addition to the Scooby gang, when they heard what sounded like squealing coming from down the hall. They looked at each other. "Does Grissom have a cat?" They got up and wondered down the hall. Nick knocked on the bedroom door. "Gris, are you okay?"

After a few moments, Grissom called out gruffly. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Looking at each other, they shrugged and returned to the couch.

A few minutes turned out to be more like twenty, and when Grissom came out he was whistling. Catherine watched as he came into the room. "Well, you seem to be in a better mood."

He smiled at her. "It's amazing what a shower can do for you." He stopped and sniffed the air. "What is that I smell?"

"Oh, that's the corn beef and cabbage, remember? I also brought some soda bread." Catherine answered this from her place in the corner of the couch. "I noticed that you've done some redecorating."

Grissom looked around. "Yeah, seemed about time. So, what about Sara? Did you bring anything for her to eat?"

Cath seemed nonplussed for a moment. "I-um, she can have some of the cabbage, and I don't know, maybe she can have something from your fridge."

Nick spoke up. "We can just call her and let her know she needs to bring something.

Grissom thought for a moment. He doubted that Sara would remember to take her phone when she slipped out onto the fire escape. That had been the only way they could think of for her to get out. "That's a good idea. I'll just go do that." He turned and made his way back down the hall. If he was in luck she was still getting dressed. He opened the door and found her just about to slip out the window. "Psst!" He tried to get her attention. He hurried over to the window.

She stopped at the sound from the door. "Gil? What is it now?"

"Do you have your phone with you?" He asked as she sat astride the window sill.

"Uh, yeah. It's in my pocket." She patted her jacket.

"Okay, expect a call in a few minutes." He stole a quick kiss and hurried back to the living room. He looked around and found his phone on the desk. Shaking his head at the others, he dialed Sara's number. He filled her in on the food situation. She started laughing halfway through his explanation.

"I'll go by the store and pick something up. Of course the ironic thing is there's perfectly good food in the house. Hey, let me talk to Catherine."

He handed the phone over to Cath and joined the guys on the couch heaving a relieved sigh. When he saw what they were watching, he shook his head. "Is this one with Scrappy? I can't stand that puppy."

Nick and Greg's eyes met with surprise, but they refrained from saying anything.

* * *

The day went by pretty fast once Sara had 'arrived'. Towards the end of the day, they got caught up in a spirited game of Trivial Pursuit. The game came down to Grissom and Greg. Nick pulled the card to read Greg his possibly winning question. After much thought, he decided on a Sports and Leisure question. "How many minor league homeruns did Babe Ruth hit?" 

Greg thought for only a few seconds. Smiling hugely, he answered. "Seven hundred and fourteen."

Slowly, Nick shook his head. "_Eheeh_! Wrong. The answer is one."

"But… I may not have played sports, but I think I know how many homeruns Babe Ruth hit."

"The problem isn't with the answer; the problem is you didn't listen to the question properly. The question was how many MINOR league homeruns did Babe Ruth hit?" Nick tucked the card into the back of the box. Greg sat there looking dejected. "Don't worry Greggo, there's the chance that Grissom won't get his question right. Plus, he needs a two to get to the center, which he might not be able to do." But when Grissom rolled the dice, it landed on the two. "Well, he still has to answer the question."

Sara smiled and pulled a card. "Okay guys, lets see what Gris knows about Art and Entertainment. "What animal did the Ricardos and Mertzes attempt to raise upon moving to Connecticut?"

Sara watched him with a smug smile. She knew that he would know the answer to all the questions on the card, but the others might think he wouldn't know this one, and indeed they were all looking at each other as if to say, _'He won't know this one'_. Of course the others didn't know that this had been his mother's favorite television show, and that he would sign the dialogue for her. After thinking for a couple of minutes, he gave his answer. "I'm pretty sure they raised chickens."

Sara waited a moment before she showed everyone the answer. Greg was speechless in his disbelief. Nick just shook his head. "Grissom man, is there anything you don't know?"

Grissom smiled modestly. "Sure Nick. There are tons of things I don't know. Lot's more I don't want to know." He looked at his watch. It was nearly ten. Yawning, he looked around. "I don't know about you guys, but this old man needs to get some rest." They grumbled for a while, but finally decided that it was indeed time to head home. Sara was the first to leave. "Well guys, this was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime." She put on her coat and slipped out the door. Slowly, the rest left. Catherine was the last to gather her things and head for the door, running into Grissom on her way. She stopped and looked at him.

"Is there something you wanted Catherine?" He asked warily. He'd come to beware that look in her eye.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of panties. "I found these in the couch cushions, didn't want the others to find them. I want you to know I'm happy for you Gil. You deserve to have someone in your life. I can understand not wanting to introduce her to us right now, but I hope some day you will." He stood there silently. She turned towards the door saying, "Don't worry, we won't question her… too much." With that, she smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he heard the door open, he stayed where he was on the couch, watching as Sara walked in. He smiled and held up the panties. "Remember you were wondering where these were?" 

She reached for them and said, "Yeah, where'd you find them?"

"Actually Catherine found them." She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What'd she say?" She sat down

"Just that she'd like to meet the woman I'm seeing. But, I think I like having you all to myself for now." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

She smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into his arms. "That's fine by me. I like having you all to myself."

He smiled into her hair. "Good, because I'm not ready to share you yet."

**The End**


End file.
